tomorrows_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorsefang
Gorsefang 'is a large, brown mackerel tabby Maine Coon she-cat with yellow eyes. She has a robust build, thick fur and her muzzle is littered with multiple scars. She has a nicked ear and some other minor scars hidden by her fur. Gorse is born to a ThunderClan warrior named Snakemouth, and a loner named Delta. Her litter consisted of two mollies, Bramble and Briar, and a tom named Gelid. To avoid judgement, Snakemouth gives Gorse and her siblings to Delta to raise them as Loners. Delta raises them with harsh training, and tells them stories of the Clan cats, but eventually abandons them and leaves the young cats to fend for themselves. Gorse takes a more responsible role to keep her and her siblings out of trouble while they roam on their own. The young cats are tough and while living on their own is harsh, they make it. After meeting a kittypet named Duke, who was interested in the Clan cats Gorse and the others told him about, the band of young cats decide to take the kittypet with them and make their way to the Lake to join the Clans. Duke grows increasingly unsure of his decision to join the wild cats, and eventually ends up seeking the attention of Twolegs, so he could get back to his owner. The Twolegs arrive and try to capture Gorse and her siblings along with Duke. Gorse resists the capture and ends up managing to run away, leaving her alone and believing her siblings of Clan descent are now soft kittypets, living in captivity. This results in Gorse developing a hatred for kittypets. Gorse joins ThunderClan alone after proving Snakemouth to be her mother and the latter admitting to it. Smokestar gives her the name Gorsepaw and appoints Blackpatch as her mentor. Blackpatch trains Gorsepaw to always be faithful to the Warrior Code and gains great respect from Gorsepaw. Blackpatch is a big influence on Gorsepaw and her most trusted friend alongside being her mentor. Gorsepaw also grows interested in a medicine cat apprentice by the name of Dewpaw. Gorsepaw often pokes fun at her stutter. Snakemouth dies from an old infected injury shortly after Gorsepaw is nearing her graduation from being an apprentice. Gorsepaw becomes a warrior later and is given the name Gorsefang. Blackpatch later dies in a border patrol gone awry. After the territory feud between RiverClan and ShadowClan, Gorsefang gets appointed her first apprentice, Goldenpaw, and she begins training her. Gorsefang and Goldenpaw join Bearheart and Birchpaw on a hunting patrol, and pick up Dogscent on their territory. The patrol meets Russetfoot on ShadowClan borders and acknowledge the dog threat. Birchpaw runs back to camp and meets Socks, a kittypet, on the way back. After returning from the patrol with Goldenpaw, Gorsefang ambushes Birchpaw and questions him about Socks. She then scolds him and plans to let Bearheart know. She means to punish Birchpaw and argues about the punishment with Honeyfire. Gorsefang reports to Smokestar regarding the patrol, and Smokestar decides against Gorsefang's punishment for Birchpaw. Upset, Gorsefang goes hunting and gets injured by a pheasant she killed. She goes to Dewstep to get treated. She later accompanies the medicine cat to ShadowClan territory to go fetch thyme for her stutter. There the two she-cats meet Lightleap for the first time. Afterwards, Honeyfire and Gorsefang talk, and Gorsefang sends her to go teach both her apprentice, Morningpaw and Goldenpaw. She later stalks after them with Birchpaw to monitor her apprentice and as a stalking lesson for him. After the Clan realizes that Bearheart is missing, Sparrowtail sends Gorsefang to go look for him, but he's nowhere to be found. Gorsefang attends a clan meeting where Smokestar tells the clan how the dogs have moved onto WindClan territory, ShadowClan had a Yellowcough break out and how him and Foxpaw ventured into RiverClan to help ShadowClan. Foxpaw reveals he saw Smokestar and Reedstar acting like mates. Gorsefang tells Smokestar to deny it, and when he doesn't, Gorsefang begins to accuse him of breaking the Warrior Code. Gorsefang grows increasingly angry and distrustful with Smokestar as he also reveals that Foxpaw was born in WindClan. Smokestar falls ill with Yellowcough as punishment from StarClan. Gorsefang tells Sparrowtail to be the deputy while Bearheart and Smokestar are out of commission. She then goes to RiverClan to get Lungwort, where she meets Foxpaw and the two confront Reedstar about her relationship with Smokestar – and expose her to RiverClan. After delivering the Lungwort, Gorsefang tells Smokestar that Reedstar has chosen her Clan over him. She comforts Dewstep after the molly snapped and swatted Smokestar, then spends the night in the medicine cat den with her. Gorsefang attends the Gathering, where she is angered by Smokestar's behavior. She disapproves of the news that WindClan and ShadowClan took in kittypets, and then snaps when Smokestar accuses her and Foxpaw of betrayal. She also defends Foxpaw's place in ThunderClan after the queen, Cricketleap, accused ThunderClan of stealing him. Gorsefang spoke against allowing kittypets and argued with Owlstar, Ravenstar and Dusktail. The Gathering ended in a storm and Gorsefang ended up leading ThunderClan back to camp after Smokestar left early without concluding the Gathering. After the Gathering, Gorsefang comforts an upset Dewstep and spends the night with her after she's worried about StarClan. The next morning, Dewstep revealed the prophecy she saw to Gorsefang, and she tells the medicine cat they have to Exile Smokestar. Dewstep, Gorsefang and Sparrowtail plan to exile Smokestar after Sparrowtail is made leader. Foxpaw tells Gorsefang how Smokestar switched their apprentices, enraging Gorsefang. She tells Foxpaw about the prophecy. Later Gorsefang confronts Smokestar with Dewstep and reminds him about the dogs and how they killed Bearheart despite Smokestar's denying. At the clan meeting Gorsefang confronts Smokestar about the apprentices after Sparrowtail was appointed deputy. He appoints Foxpaw as Gorsefang's new apprentice while he himself mentors Goldenpaw. Later after seeing Poppykit fawn over Smokestar, Gorsefang and Dewstep talk and decide it is time they exile Smokestar. Gorsefang goes up to the Highledge and calls a clan meeting. She accuses Smokestar of forgetting his place and betraying them, then lets Dewstep inform the clan about the prophecy. Afterwards, she declares that Smokestar is exiled as a punishment from StarClan. When Smokestar attacks Dewstep and injures her eye for revealing that Reedstar will kill him, Gorsefang pushes Smokestar off the Highledge. She leaves the clan meeting to go help Dewstep tend to her eye, leaving Sparrowtail to fight Smokestar. After helping and comforting Dewstep, Gorsefang comes back to give Smokestar one final warning and to leave the Clan, threatening to kill him if he didn't. Later Gorsefang takes Honeyfire and Sunspot with her on a border patrol to ensure that Smokestar has left ThunderClan territory. They find a body of a cat near the ShadowClan border with its stomach raked open and Gorsefang doubts it is dogs who did it. During the moon after Smokestar was exiled, Sparrowtail earns his nine lives and becomes Sparrowstar. Dewstep, Gorsefang and Lightleap grow closer and become mates, a fact that Gorsefang struggles with since she is breaking the Warrior Code. It makes her doubt her relationship with both she-cats and question herself. Gorsefang is appointed deputy by Sparrowstar. Dewstep reveals to her that she is also mates with Sparrowstar, a fact that Gorsefang disapproves since it adds to her worries about their relationship. Gorsefang states that she would still continue to support and care for Dewstep. Personality :Gorsefang is a straightforward, standoffish and headstrong molly. Loyalty and moral are crucial to her, and she is a very proud cat who will die for her clan if need be. She holds the warrior code in very high importance, and has a very keen sense of duty. She doesn't disapprove of cats outside of clans joining nor does she want any sort of "purity" in the clans, but she has a deeply ingrained distrust of kittypets. If a kittypet proves themselves to be a good a warrior as any, she will respect this. Family tree Quotes :[[Honeyfire|'Honeyfire]]: "I simply told them to stay down and close. It seemed like a perfectly fine thing to tell them. There was no panic from me personally at the moment. I just wanted them both in my sight." :Gorsefang: "Make sense of what you smell before you get too unnerved. Your orders of come close, stay silent and don't even let out a whisper would surely get even the bravest of apprentices nervous." :— Gorsefang criticizing Honeyfire's approach to being stalked. :Gorsefang: "Not everything is nice." :— Gorsefang to Morningpaw. :[[Foxpaw|'Foxpaw']]: "I.. I don't know what I'd do if he asked me to join.. I mean- If she is my mother, even if she didn't raise me, she'd still be the person who gave me my life. I- I at least want to get to know her.. I don't want to leave Birchpaw behind though.. I just don't know what to do." :Gorsefang: "You know, I could've been in your situation when I was younger. Had my mother belonged to a different clan than the one I joined I still would've stayed in the one I was in. They raised and fed me, so my loyalty belongs to them. It's a hard choice, but it is yours alone to make." :— Foxpaw asking Gorsefang for advice regarding his origins. :Gorsefang: "You should sleep and not worry about Starclan" :[[Dewstep|'Dewstep']]: "I-I suppose... Gorsefang...? D-Do you think y-you c-coul-could stay...? P-P-Please?" :Gorsefang: "I'll stay. If Starclan can send you good dreams then I hope they do so." :— Gorsefang comforting Dewstep when she's worried about StarClan's message. :Gorsefang: "I know. I won't let you be scared alone no matter what you feel." :— Gorsefang calming down Dewstep after she told Gorsefang about her and Sparrowstar. :Gorsefang: "I judged a cat for breaking the Warrior Code, chased him out and threatened to kill him if he didn't leave. I told him countless times that Starclan will punish him. And now I'm in line to rise to his place with the same crimes." :— Gorsefang talking to Lightleap about their relationship with Dewstep. Trivia * Gorsefang is a big lesbian. * She is not a pure Maine Coon, but still very big. Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Loners